Crystal's Adventures Side Series/Episode 4-The Love Interest
This is episode 4 of the side series. Characters Heroes Fru the Hedgehog and Kit Fro the Hedgehog and Cackle Emmilie the Hedgehog and Natasha Aleena the Hedgehog Tillin the Hedgehog Plot Fru and Fro both see Aleena, and fall in love with her. However, since they want the same girl, they end up fighting over her, which grabs some people's attention. Events When Fru and Fro were walking... Fru: Aw, this is gonna be a great day, right? Fro: I don't know. Fru: You're always negative like that. Fro: Huh? Fru: What is it? Fro: Look... They then saw Aleena across town. Both of them gaped. Fru and Fro: So pretty.... They then both looked at each other. Fru and Fro: She's mine! Fru: No, she's to good for you, I should be with her! Fro: Nope, you should go die in a hole compared to your reasons for being with her, as I'm perfect for her. Fru: Oh yeah, test that out! They then began pulling pranks at each other around town. One of them was involving the Chao. Fro: Cackle, I know you won't like it, but, please, I want this girl and want to prove him wrong. Cackle: Chao chao. Fro: Walk up to him and beg him to push your button, ok? Cackle: Chao! Cackle then found Fru and flew in his arms. Fru: What do you want? Cackle: Chao? (pointing at his button) Chao chaooooo? Fru: I dunno, you'd really want that? Cackle: Chao chao! Fru: Ok! Cackle then blew up in his face. Fro then laughed from afar as Cackle rebuilt himself again. Cackle: Chao chao! (ran off) One of these pranks accidentally got Emmilie instead. Emmilie: Oh! Who did this? Natasha then tried to help her set her free from the trap. Emmilie: Thanks. My goodness, who could it be now? Fru from afar... Fru: Crud, I forgot about her walks. Emmilie then started walking his direction, but she didn't know he was there. Fru: Uh, Emmilie... Emmilie: So you're the one who set that? Oh you! Fru: I was saying I was sorry! Emmilie: Yeah, a bit late now, right? I do not know who you set that for, but maybe there is not a good idea. See ya. Natasha: Chao! They then walked off. After a while, Fru just tried going up to her. Fru: Uh, hello. Aleena: What do you want? Fru: Nothing, just, you're.... (small voice) pretty... Aleena: Oh really? Thanks. I'm kinda busy, so, later? She then walked off. Fru: I managed to talk to her, yes! Kit: Chao! Cackle then took his halo, whilst Kit pressed his button and he exploded again. Fru: Oh god, Fro, your Chao has issues! Fro: What'd you say about Cackle? Fru: Nothing, back to proving I'm better. Fro: No, I'M better for her. They fought all day. At the end of the day, they were tired. Fru: I'm.... better... However, they woke up to see that Tillin was talking to Aleena. Tillin: You ok? Aleena: Yeah, just I've noticed the two crazy hedgehogs are after me. I wish they knew I was already taken. Tillin: Fru and Fro? They'll get over it. Aleena: I dunno, I was talking to Emmilie and she said that Fru had set a trap for her. Not deliberately, but she got caught. The two hedgehogs then screamed "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" for about 20 minutes. The End Category:Crystal's Adventures Side Series Episodes